


Punctured

by SCFrankles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Humor, Mild Innuendo, Other, Vehicular Swearing, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going downhill for a car and a bicycle.</p>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Punctured

“Car,” said the bicycle, “we need to talk.”

“Oh, Assembly-Robot. Oh, exhaust. It’s one of _those_ talks, isn’t it?” said the car. “About our relationship.”

“Yes. The thing is…” The bicycle hesitated. “I think we both just need a bit more space.”

“Oh.” The car looked around the garage. “It does need a bit of a clear-out. They could get rid of that old TV for a start…”

“No. No,” said the bicycle. “I’m talking about emotional space.” It sighed. “We both knew this was coming. Don’t get me wrong, it’s been a lot of fun. I really enjoy it when I’m strapped to your rack—”

_“Will you keep your voice down,”_ said the car.

“—but anyone can see how well you’ve been getting along with the new moped. And sometimes… Sometimes I just feel like a third wheel.”

The car raised its wipers. “You want to be a tricycle?”

“Great junkyard in the sky,” muttered the bicycle under its air, and had another go. “Look, I know you won’t believe it now but I think it’s the kindest thing to do—put the brakes on before we both get too attached. I mean truly, did you ever really think our relationship had legs?”

The car thought about that for a moment. “Well, no,” it said. “I suppose not…”


End file.
